


Go It While You're Young

by lookingfortherainbow



Series: Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clumsy Harry, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Hockey Player Louis Tomlinson, Holidays, Ice Skating, Ice Skating Lessons, Inexperienced Harry, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teasing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingfortherainbow/pseuds/lookingfortherainbow
Summary: “I can teach you!” He blurted.With a snap of his head, Harry’s eyes met his, wide and earnest. “Wha--Really?”Louis cleared his throat. “Yeah, sure. I’ve missed teaching. It’ll be like last year, only on skates.”Harry was looking at him in disbelief, and Louis thought that was a little too revealing. He sounded like a lovesick, pining fool. Who even recalled people from another grade from last year?But the boy was nodding. “Okay,” he breathed.*Or, Harry sucks at skating, and Louis does more teasing than teaching him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Go It While You're Young

**Author's Note:**

> Aahhhhhhh!!!  
> Here's another skating fic because apparently I am running out of ideas. Enjoy!  
> Title's from Jingle Bells.
> 
> P.S. I had to edit this like two times after posting it because somehow it got copied twice, and then part of it was missing at the end. My apologies.

A squawking cry rang above the din of the skating rink, and Louis winced as he watched Harry, who he knew from the time he was a teaching assistant last year, slip and sprawl in a mess of limbs on the ice. 

“Oof, that’s gotta hurt,” Liam grimaced from his perch at the counter of the skate rental areas they were both caged in for the evening. 

“Okay, it was kinda funny in the beginning. . .but jesus, this is just getting painful to watch, now,” Louis groaned. 

He was sitting on a stool to the side, trying to catch up on his homework. Being a senior was hard. He had to pretend to care about his classes enough to carry him to graduation, while also keeping himself from falling asleep at his school’s skate rink where he manned the rental shop. On top of that, there was hockey practice he needed to worry about. That part wasn’t that much of a nuisance since he lived and breathed the sport, but it meant even more pressure was stacked on his shoulders. 

For the past couple weeks, Harry had been providing them with entertainment, the boy seemingly trying to get good at skating all in one go. It was not working out well. At all. In fact, Louis was surprised he could even walk, much less get himself into his skates without falling apart from how many times he must’ve bruised himself on the ice. 

“Why don’t you go out there and help him?” Liam asked, turning to Louis. 

“Do I look like an instructor to you?” 

“No, but you _are_ my co-captain. The kid could use some pointers.”

“Some? He needs, like, a fucking manual to read through before even putting skates on. The first time he came here he almost broke his fucking ankle after taking one step in them. And he hadn’t even made it onto the ice yet.” Louis shivered at the memory. 

Louis _did_ feel bad for him, watching as he lay motionless on the ice. It was earlier in the evening on a Thursday, and not many people had made it yet, so at least he wasn’t embarrassing himself in front of a crowd like he’d done many times before. He saw a gangly leg lift up slightly, but it immediately thumped back to where its original position was. 

“Ah, fuck it,” Louis sighed, hopping off his stool and exiting through the door of their little skate room. 

“Good man,” Liam grinned, amusement in his eyes. 

“I’m not getting paid enough for this,” Louis threw at him over his shoulder. 

He shifted onto the ice in his boots, shuffling the whole way to where Harry was staring up at the lights. When Louis leaned down to offer him a hand, his heart sank and he noticed the flinch Harry gave, mitted hands immediately brushing away the tears that were falling from his eyes. 

“Looked like you needed a hand,” Louis murmured, getting the sudden urge to wrap the younger boy in warm blankets. 

His eyes were a brilliant green, shiny with tears that he was resolutely blinking back. Pretending not to notice, even though his heart was swelling with affection, just like it always did last year when he’d helped Harry several times in his class, Louis pulled him up. 

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled, cheeks a brilliant red. 

“Hey, anytime.” Handing him his hat that’d fallen from his curls, Louis smiled at him. He gave him a hearty pat on the arm that Harry whimpered at. “Sorry, you okay?”

“S’fine, I’m--I’m fine. Just. . .I bruise like a peach,” Harry grimaced. 

He looked absolutely mortified, not meeting Louis’ eyes. It made Louis a bit sad, but he shoved the feeling down. There was no use in getting attached to a sophomore. Even if he did bruise like a peach, and boy, did Louis not need those mental images in his filthy head. 

“Anyway, um, I think I’ve had enough skating for today. . .or forever,” he mumbled the last words, wobbling as he pushed himself towards the exit gate. 

Louis shuffled along. “Oh, you can’t give up, now! You should’ve seen me when I first started. I felt like I had two left feet. The only thing I was good at for the first month was falling. But I didn’t stop, and it got easier. If you keep going now, I guarantee in a couple weeks, you’ll be gliding around like you were born on skates.”

Harry sat one of the metal benches with a pained groan. “Thanks for the pep talk, but right now, all I want is to sit in my bathtub and read a book.”

As lovely as that new mental image was, Louis was feeling antsy. He hadn’t talked to Harry properly in months. When the new school year started, he’d only passed him in the halls. He’d tried to shove his crush on him down, seeing as all his other friends were hooking up with college aged people or were already in long term relationships with other seniors. But talking to Harry was as addictive and thrilling as cocaine, and Louis felt like he’d just sniffed four lines in one go. 

“I can teach you!” He blurted. 

With a snap of his head, Harry’s eyes met his, wide and earnest. “Wha--Really?”

Louis cleared his throat. “Yeah, sure. I’ve missed teaching. It’ll be like last year, only on skates.”

Harry was looking at him in disbelief, and Louis thought that was a little too revealing. He sounded like a lovesick, pining fool. Who even recalled people _from another grade_ from last year? 

But the boy was nodding. “Okay,” he breathed. 

“On one condition.”

“Yeah, anything,” Harry agreed. 

Louis really needed to get a grip on his stomach and his mind. “No crying on the ice. If you cry, then I might cry, and I have a reputation to uphold, you know.”

Harry’s cheeks went scarlet, and an embarrassed smile tugged at his lips. He was biting that bottom lip with those two bunny teeth of his, and jesus fucking christ, Louis had it bad for him.

“‘Kay, Lou. . .” Harry trailed off, slurring the words like he couldn’t get them out of his mouth, eyelashes curling up from his cheeks as he looked down at his feet.

“Hmm, what was that?” Louis teased, crooking his head and bending a little to look at Harry from a better angle since he was standing in front of the sitting boy. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry said, “Said, ‘Okay, Louis’.” He sounded overwhelmed, and that emotion looked so pretty on his face. Louis was high off it. 

Daring to pinch his cheek, he felt the burn of Harry’s blush against his fingertips. “I liked the sound of that nickname better.”

Harry was giving him a lopsided grin now, and Louis was smiling down at him. “Give me your phone so I can text you my address. Come to my house at 8:30 tomorrow. Your lessons begin then.”

Harry left, stumbling over his own clunky boots, with a wave and a slurred goodbye, like he’d gotten drunk suddenly, Louis’ number in his phone. 

“You’ve got it bad for him, don’t you,” Liam sing-sang from his perch at the window. 

“Shuddup,” Louis snarked, keeping his head down, because Harry’s blushes were apparently infectious. 

*

Despite Louis’ best efforts, Harry was incredibly and consistently horrible at skating. 

He fell more than he glided, and every push forward Louis found himself holding his breath. He couldn’t say he minded it because it meant skating alongside Harry and keeping a hold on him almost the whole time they were practicing. 

Louis’ body was sore from practice when Harry came over at night, but he felt rejuvenated by the giggling and honking laughs that came from every slip up. True to his promise, he didn’t cry again. More often than not, Louis’ mom would yell at them for being too loud in the make-shift backyard rink, telling them to quiet down since Louis’ younger siblings were sleeping. 

A week after Louis had begun teaching Harry, he had him over again, trying to teach him how to skate backwards, and do a simple spin. Harry was giggling so hard his knees were wobbling. Every time he tried to move backwards he kept falling forwards into Louis’ waiting arms, his weight distribution completely off. 

“Geez, Curly, what did you drink a bottle of wine before coming here?” Louis teased him. 

Harry snorted, “No, I’ve been staying up late studying for finals. I get loopy when I’m tired.”

“Well, Loopy Harry is even worse at skating than Well-Rested Harry. I picked the wrong day for us to try something new.”

“ _Hey,_ I’m getting the hang of it.”

Except he wasn’t. A second later, his toe-pick lodged too hard into the ice, and he was flung forward into Louis’ arms. Unfortunately for both of them, Louis had been staring a little too hard at Harry’s lips, and he wasn’t prepared for the body thrust at him. They landed in a pile of tangled limbs, and Louis groaned through a laugh as Harry began apologizing profusely. 

“Oh, shush, shush, babe, it takes a lot more than this to break me.”

Louis noticed how Harry's body went rigid on top of him at the pet name. 

“S’wrong, cat got your tongue?” Louis asked, paying close attention to the way Harry’s breath left him in little clouds, uneven. 

“N-no,” he breathed. He was awfully close to Louis’ face, eyes dilating, and pink tongue flicking over his lips. 

“No?” Louis asked, pulling a strand of hair away from Harry’s long lashes. 

“I should probably get off you,” Harry stuttered, though he made no move to. 

“Do you think so?”

“I dunno.”

Louis chuckled at him, because Harry looked like he’d forgotten completely what they were talking about. His eyes seemed to be tracing where stubble had begun growing thicker over Louis’ cheeks and face. Harry’s own face was smooth, angelic in the floodlights, lips red from the cold and bitten up from his own teeth. 

“Shouldn't--don’t laugh at me,” Harry whined, scolding Louis, brow furrowing in the cutest way. 

“Oh no? You haven’t seemed to mind how much I’ve been laughing at you during all our practices.”

“Still shouldn’t. It’s rude.” He pouted. 

“Harry, you never did tell me why you have such a strong desire to skate?” Louis asked, tilting his head and studying Harry as the boy’s ears turned pink, and he began squirming on Louis.

“It’s embarrassing.”

“I can keep it a secret,” Louis smirked, squeezing Harry closer to him, reveling in the way he wheezed out a breath, looking so pretty. 

Louis had a sneaking suspicion Harry was just as affected by their close proximity as Louis was. He was just very bad at disguising it, and Louis hoped it stayed that way. 

Whining and shifting in Louis’ tight grip he threw his head back, face scrunching in embarrassment. “Don’t wanna say it.”

“I’ll make you,” Louis said, and the whimper Harry let out at that destroyed the restraint Louis had up until now.

He surged up to press kisses on Harry’s jawline, still covered in baby fat that was clinging to him like it didn’t want to let him go. Louis nipped and licked at the sweet, cold skin on his neck, closing his eyes to commit the way Harry was saying his name in that soft tone. 

“Wanted to impress you,” he blurted. 

Louis pulled back. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, duh, Lou. Ugh, and then I kept making a fool of myself in front of you. I wanted to get really good so I could ask you on a skate date. You know how cute that would’ve been? ‘Hey, Louis, wanna go on a skate date?’, would’ve been so cute, but I kept falling, and you were there, like, all the fucking time. Like, _always there, Louis,_ and I was _always falling._ And I thought, ‘Well, how am I supposed to ask a fucking senior out on a skate date when I can’t even _skate,_ much less know how to _date,_ and--mmhh!”

Louis shut him up with his lips, catching that ruined bottom lip between his teeth in a teasing bite that made Harry squirm in his arms. He was definitely hard against him, and Louis moaned at the feeling. Try as he might, Harry couldn't keep up with the skillful way Louis manipulated Harry’s lips in between his quick teeth and sharp tongue, but the inexperience only made Louis that much hotter under his layers of clothes, surging up again to dip his tongue into Harry’s pliant mouth. 

“I can teach you how to date, too,” Louis promised, pulling back from Harry’s slick lips. “I can teach you _so much,_ Harry.”

They made out on the ice until their limbs were frozen, and Harry never quite got the hang of skating, but he excelled under Louis’ guidance in a lot of  _ other _ things. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to reblog the little fic post I made for this series, [click here](https://andtheywerebandmates.tumblr.com/post/636606796721717248/its-december-and-i-wanted-to-do-something)
> 
> Thank you to all who've read, commented, and left kudos! <333


End file.
